


[范二]五次林在范摸错了屁股一次他没有

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 早已经时泪的5+1梗()
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 13





	[范二]五次林在范摸错了屁股一次他没有

林在范一边吃鸡腿一边看着聚在客厅的队员们，他们六个人半跪着在沙发前的桌子边上围成一圈，一排屁股就这么整整齐齐的亮相在林在范面前。他扫视了一遍，啊，这其中有一个屁股十分合他的心意，圆润又挺翘，手感一定特别好。林在范眯起的眼睛里闪出一道凌厉的光芒，而那个大眼睛翘鼻子的屁股主人对此种危险毫不之情。

1.光线昏暗的放送局  
从舞台上下来的时候林在范累的几乎说不出话，工作人员递来一沓纸巾，他一边往回走一边接过来，顺手拍拍前面人的肩膀。王嘉尔睁大眼睛回头看他，满脸的汗水打湿了额前的刘海，林在范咳了两声，把纸巾拍在对方的脑门上。  
回往待机室的通道中有一段路又窄又暗，一群人贴在一起缓慢向前挪动着，黑暗中，林在范察觉到自己的呼吸声在即便预录已经结束之后仍然如此急促。他不受控制的伸出手向前试探，直到指尖碰上一块布料，在那之下，肉体的温度穿过裤子表面传上他的皮肤。在他来得及做出更多的触碰动作前，路已经到了尽头。光线突然铺天盖地的落下来，林在范在过分明亮的视野中看见一个发色不对的后脑勺。  
段宜恩缓慢的转头，颈部转速均匀的如同仿生人，直到能正面直视他时稳稳定住。他面色冰冷的看向林在范，如果心里状态能决定外在感受，林在范想说，在那一瞬间，即便周围是那样喧闹嘈杂，他仍然听到了死一般的寂静。  
“在范呐，”段宜恩说，平静的表情透着一股莫名的寒气，“在开玩笑吗？”

2.结账的前台  
“说好了我请客的！”王嘉尔挤到林在范和朴珍荣前面，手肘支撑着身体，半个人都几乎趴在台面上，好像生怕有人和他抢着给钱。他抽出卡递给老板娘，同时嘟囔着：“看好了，这次我真的请客了，以后不要再说我了。”  
王嘉尔今天穿了一件长T恤，压低身体的时候布料层层褶褶堆在腰上，接着又顺着臀部的线条垂落下来，他一边等着刷卡一边晃着身体，林在范看着眼前这弟弟时不时冒出来的傻气，顿觉非常可爱，再说这屁股也确实是个好屁股，于是他幽幽抬起手，跟抓老母鸡似的向前就是一个闪电般的捕捉。然而偏偏就在这时，王嘉尔一把拽住朴珍荣拉到身边送到老板娘面前：“姨母你等会把卡给他就好了，谢谢！”接着十万火急脸的转头冲着他俩：“突然好想吃冰激凌，那我先去买了你们等等我马上就来。”他的尾音消失在加速远去的背影里。  
于是理所当然的，林在范这一掌一歪就歪到了朴珍荣的半个屁股上。朴珍荣神色复杂的看着他，然后摇摇头。林在范不懂这个摇头想表达的是以下“怂。”/“你能再傻逼点吗把人都能把错？”/“啊，这难道就是死基佬们表达爱意的方式...”/“哥，我对你的失败表示同情。”这些意思里的哪一种，或者其实全部都有。但最终，朴珍荣拍了拍他的肩膀，林在范确定这是在说：“路漫漫其修远兮，同志仍需努力。”

3.录制节目时  
不知道为什么，他团在回归上艺能节目的时候总遇上一些需要玩纯情的拍屁股游戏的场合，而且花样翻新，形式离奇。比如现在，林在范戴着眼罩茫然的摸瞎，而剩下六个人尖笑着在周围绕着跑，这一瞬间，他突然觉得自己像古装剧里和妃子宫女们玩捉猫猫的皇上，逮到谁搂怀里都是一顿猛亲。但现在这个只是被他抓到的人要接受主持人的惩罚而已。林在范伸着手臂一阵乱舞，在有限的空间里总算是摸到一块布，他拿手指一捻，好像还是绸缎料子。啊，王嘉尔的打歌服就是带绸料的嘛。想到这里林在范更带劲了，像是溺水的人突然抓住了救生圈一样，他死死拎住那块布把人往怀里扯，手臂圈着对方无法动弹，兴致一起，林在范伸手在那人屁股上狠狠拍了一下，又紧接着摸了两圈。  
“啊！！！”崔荣宰的嚎叫穿透他的耳膜，林在范扯下眼罩，对上了小七万分无辜的眼神，还有他打了花缎子补丁的衣服。  
“哥，真的好疼！”这是莫名遭罪无妄受难的他弟在委屈的看着他，林在范心里终于升起一股罪恶感，在这一刻，他多希望自己是那位唱着“不，我一点也不后悔”伊迪丝·琵雅芙。

4.黑灯瞎火的宿舍  
林在范半夜起床找水喝，毕竟那么个人躺在边上，睡到一半被渴醒很正常嘛。厨房里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他走近一看，Bambam正弯腰保持着90度鞠躬的姿势面朝大地一动不动。  
这场景有点太玄幻了，胆子大如林在范也只敢先小心试探一下，他轻轻喊了一声：“Bambam？”  
“在范哥。”泰国小孩跟他打了个招呼，又把头埋了下去，月光透过窗口照进来，在Bambam瘦杆般的身体上投下阴影，整个画面看起来更加邪门了。  
“在找什么呢？”林在范鼓起勇气问：“不开灯吗？”  
“在范哥你过来，”Bambam面色神秘的朝他勾勾手：“你看。”  
他憋着一口气靠近了，Bambam一只手抓住他的小臂，幸好，手掌心还有人类的温度。林在范顺着弟弟的视角向下看，但眼前只有被清洁阿姨打扫干净的地板瓷砖。  
沉默了半晌，他终于忍不住问：“看什么？”  
Bambam又把他拉近了一点，他一根手指朝脚下点了点，然后他说：“在范哥，这是我新买的荧光鞋，你帮我看看鞋底是真的在发亮吗？”  
林在范一开始是想打他的头来着，但是Bambam身手太过矫捷，他往前一溜，原本应该落在后脑勺上的巴掌莫名其妙的拍在了对方的屁股上。  
“手感怎么样？”Bambam在逃窜回房的路上还落下这么问他一句。

5.累到瘫痪的练习室  
王嘉尔难得在练习室穿了条紧身裤，对于林在范来说，这真是幸福的煎熬，毕竟要同时兼顾舞蹈动作和眼前风景并不是一件易事。在宣布暂时休息之后，王嘉尔顺势躺倒在地上喘起粗气，胸口一起一伏的，他喝了两口水，又翻了个身便趴着不动了。那个屁股呀，林在范半瘫在沙发上斜着眼睛瞟过去，即便是趴着依旧是饱满的形状，它就像是在用所有细胞大声叫嚣着地心引力抓不住我一样。  
别看了别看了，林在范甩甩头，光天化日之下耍流氓的事情他还是不会做（得那么明显）的，再说回归日程近在眼前，这个比较重要，其他的嘛，以后机会还多得很。食色性也，想着想着肚子也饿了，那就叫个外卖，他想。就看最后一眼，林在范盯着安静伫立在练习室正中央的臀部，一只手在沙发面上找手机，唯一不幸的是，他摸着摸着，便又摸到了一个热屁股。这是什么手气，林在范懒得转头看是谁坐在旁边了，反正团里所有人几乎都被他摸遍了，也不妨再来一个，现在摸都摸上了，还不如好好感受一下，有条咸鱼能看着下饭也是好的。想到这里，他还在那团肉上微微使力捏了一把。  
哦，忘了说，林在范最后是被金有谦踹下沙发的。

0.宿舍房间里  
林在范半躺在床铺上心不在焉的看手机。也不知道王嘉尔今天是哪根筋不对，洗完澡后突发奇想居然决定要打扫卫生，林在范就眼看着他弯腰捡起掉在地上的衣服，然后站起来，又弯腰捡帽子，站起来，接下来还弯腰捡了钱包、项链和手镯。持续俯仰间，林在范想：王Jackson腰力真好啊，农民伯伯插秧也不过如此了吧。  
但这事还没结束，过了一会，王嘉尔走进房间的时候手上拿着一块抹布——他开始擦地了。也许这就是上天带给林在范的考验，他看着眼前洗完澡只穿了条内裤的人撅着屁股跪在地上擦地，从房间这头擦到那头，像织布机上的梭子一样反复在林在范眼前来来回回，晃得他头晕眼花。虽说平时想下手很久了，但大好的机会突然赤裸裸摆在面前的时候，林在范人性中正人君子的一面又非常不合时宜的出现了。他整个人木木的半杵在床单上，耐力和定力如同卧佛，林在范一边徒劳的刷新手机页面，一边时不时借机看上两眼，一心两用，十分纠结。  
这时，王嘉尔突然撒气一般把手里的抹布往地上一扔，整个人挺直的站了起来。他转头盯着林在范，用的是那种恶狠狠的眼神。林在范被对方突然而至的怒气震住了，一时说不出话，只能眼睁睁看着这人走到他面前，面上全是怨气。  
“...Jackson？”过了半晌，他小心翼翼的开口。  
王嘉尔突然用力抓起林在范的手，结结实实的按在自己屁股上。  
“摸！”他咬牙切齿的说：“你倒是摸啊！”

-FIN-


End file.
